After the Rain and Storm
by Yashirin
Summary: two months of not seeing each other...   80 goes with 59 to Italy... 59 is hiding something... Gokudera is getting married with... NOT yamamoto! what will 80 do about it ! what will 59's father think about it! yamagoku!
1. Chapter 1

"_Nah Gokudera…" the swordsman rested his cheeks on his palm._

_Gokudera's cigarette dropped to the floor as the rest of the words left Yamamoto's lips._

"…_can I have you for myself?" was what Yamamoto said wearing his signature innocent smile._

The silver-haired Italian woke up from his light slumber as the flight attendant announced that the plane will be landing in a couple of minutes. He sighed heavily and lightly smacked himself for remembering the stupid idiotic jet-black haired in his dreams.

In Japan's Vongola base, Yamamoto rests in his Japanese-styled room. But something near the vicinity kept his senses from sleeping. First, a huge slam on his sliding door and second, is the murderous intent hurriedly getting near him.

Oh well~

This case is something special. He remained closing his eyes even though he heard angry steps nearing him as they walk along the narrow hallway… and then the footsteps stopped. The silence of the room was back to normal but the presence was still there, the door was the only thing that separated them, and then there was a large bang at the door as it opened. Still pretending to sleep, the one who opened the door stopped with his feet and stared at the swordsman.

The quietness of the room made Yamamoto heard even the slightest of sound… a sudden tightness of a hand forming a fist…. A heave…

"You idiot!" the fist lunged forward but instinctively Yamamoto caught the hand.

Fully awaked, he spoke, "That would have hurt y'know…" he smiled looking at the familiar face, "…Gokudera."

"Tsk." Gokudera gazed away from the other man. "Let go." He commanded and shrugged off the other's hand.

Ah. A face he never got to see for two months, how can he just _let go_ like what the other wanted?

Brushing aside what Gokudera has said, the swordsman chuckled and pulled the silver-haired towards him.

"Uwah!" the half-Italian reacts as he landed on Yamamoto on the futon.

"So~ what made Gokudera go all the way to Japan~?" he hugged him in a tight but comfortable embrace. "Did you miss me?" He added sniffing the mixed fragrance of cigarette smoke and shampoo on the other man's soft hair.

A short silence came before the answer, "Baka! Who would!" He glared then quickly rested his cheeks on the swordsman's chest.

It was supposedly a fierce pissed off retort, but somewhere along the line, it sounded much more of longing. Yamamoto can sense him lightly shifting, getting closer to him, as if wanting to feel more of his warmth. Yamamoto knows that - about how Gokudera acts, how most of his mind works and how he can be stubborn in hiding his feelings. After all, how could he not? They've been together for, more or less, ten years.

"Gokudera…" he called in his husky voice, slowly tilting the smaller man's face so he could see it.

The Italian allowed the Japanese to guide him towards his face. Softly, the bomber furrowed his eyebrows. Afraid, anxious… and excited – was what he felt knowing what the other would do next.

"Yama–" he was cut off by a chaste kiss planted on his lips.

Yamamoto slightly distanced himself; lips were just millimeters away from his partner. It was only a quick lips-to-lips contact but Gokudera's heartbeat was already thumping hard against his chest. "W-what was that for…?" he managed to ask, looking away, trying to hide the blush that by now had spread across his face.

"I missed you." He replied, his hand playing with Gokudera's strands of hair.

_How can he say such things with a straight face? –_thought Gokudera. Yamamoto's straight forwardness, that's one of the good points and reasons why the Storm Guardian fell for the Rain Guardian.

He felt the swordsman below him moving a little. The hand that was on his silver hair slowly traveled to his lips. From hair, ear, cheek then stopping at the lower lips… He felt Yamamoto's finger ran on his lips, black pair of orbs looking intensely on his own silver eyes. It somewhat made him petrified, unable to move while slowly drowning into the other's gaze.

"You…" The Italian whispered and slapped the hand off him. "You're so slow!" Clutching both his hands on the Rain Guardian's clothes, he brought his lips on Yamamoto's own.

Yamamoto's eyes widened at the sudden action of the man above him. He could still taste the tobacco lingering on the corner of Gokudera's bittersweet lips. He responded at his lover's touch by putting a hand around the half-Italian's waist, while the other was on the back of the neck. He gave the other a tease by licking the silver-haired's lip and gently biting it. Gokudera moaned as a sort of protest to the man below him. And Yamamoto can't help but smile when he examined the Storm Guardian: eyes tightly shut, face red up to his ears with tensed hands grabbing his clothes.

The swordsman angled his head to change the position of where their lips touch and leisurely brought his hand under the black suit Gokudera was wearing, slyly trying to take off the said suit. Before succeeding the attempt, he felt a tug on his clothes and a hand striking on his chest.

He pulled back, checking up his silver-haired lover, "What is it Gokudera?" he asked in-between kissing him.

"B-baka!" a flushed face replied, obviously ready to unleash his inner wrath, "We can't continue…" He pushed the other a little from him. Yamamoto tilted his head as a question-like gesture. "Stupid! We're going back to Italy tomorrow! Plus we're gonna meet with the Tenth!" He explained and pushed himself up in a cross-sitting position. The Rain Guardian did the same.

"I'm going to Italy with you? Yatta!" He raised both of his hands to express his joy, "Well… I'm sure Tsuna wouldn't mind if we'll be late~" he grinned. "Don't you think?" He added again reaching for Gokudera's hair.

_Tsk._ The Storm Guardian slapped the hand trying to get hold of him, "You!" he growled, pointing a finger directly at the other's chest. "Behave yourself!"

Stare.

"Ahahahah~!" Yamamoto let out a hearty laugh. "That's too cute Gokudera~!" He complimented the other.

"Bastard!" he cursed, ready to punch the Yamamoto straight at the stomach but his hand got caught by the wrist.

He saw the other smirk as his field of vision changed because he was shoved to the floor, Yamamoto hovering above him. Before he even got the chance to react, his lips were covered by the larger man. A slick tongue invaded the cavern of his mouth and playfully danced with his own. Impulsively, Gokudera grabbed hold of Yamamoto, hanging unto him as he participated in where their lips met.

"Hnnh… Yama- …" he uttered, trying to pull away but Yamamoto's hand prevented him. He was again caught by the Rain Guardian's lips. Gokudera grew alarmed when he felt hands stroking his chest and they swiftly unbuttoned his upper clothes. He felt himself drowning by every touch offered to him, slowly losing bits of rationality in the process. Yamamoto withdrew from Gokudera, putting his lips near the man's right ear. Gokudera rested still, watchful of what the other might do next.

"Hey… won't you give up to me just this once," Yamamoto whispered using the deep voice that rarely comes out from him which sent shivers throughout the Italian's body, "…Hayato." He added, earning another blush from the man below him.

"H-how dare— Ah… ngghh!" Yamamoto didn't give Gokudera the chance to finish as he licked and bit a sensitive part of the silver-haired's ear.

The Rain Guardian chuckled. "I know you already want me, Hayato." He opened the other's legs and brushed his knee on Gokudera's crotch. Gokudera suppressed a moan.

The Japanese examined the Italian. Hair messed up in a perfect way, face flushed with ruffled clothes showing off his bare chest and sexy collar bone – how could he not be turned on by now? Yamamoto knows that Gokudera won't give in easily… Or should he say Gokudera is just shy? Either way, that's the reason he needs to take the initiative – a little push for Gokudera's strong pride – to invite him.

"Don't call me by my first name, you idiot," was all that came out from the Italian's mouth, "… and don't get too full of yourself." He added pulling Yamamoto's neck tie towards him as he invited him in a kiss running his hands in the soft onyx hair before him.

Gokudera silently cursed himself. _Got caught by the rain again._

_

* * *

_

weee~! there's gonna be a next and last chaptie~! XD my first 8059 fic~! sorry if the mood changes from time to time because i didn't have the time to focus in writing this and i wrote it in different dates that's why I dunno what's been happening~

and oh yeah! can't think of a proper title right now... so if people have some kind of title in this ffic please tell me~ pretty please, it might give me some idea~ thankies love lots people. 10.11.10


	2. Chapter 2

Gokudera slowly wakes up feeling a bit stiff. Opening his eyes, he adjusted his vision to get a clearer view of the room his in. At his left, was a wall - nothing out of the ordinary; at his right, a sleeping face, soundly sharing a futon with him - something out of the ordinary!

"What the hell?" he shouted, backing away from the figure beside him, "Ittai!" a flash of pain struck his body.

The said figure shifted. "Ah! Gokudera, good morning..." he commented as he reached for the silver-haired's hand to kiss it. "You shouldn't move that much, y'know." he added and finally the things that happened last night flash through Gokudera's head.

Lost in his own thoughts, Gokudera let the other kiss his hand.

"Ya-Yamamoto... you!" he named the other man, "H-how many times did you d-do me last night...?" he stuttered asking. He felt his face blush as the words left him and he himself doesn't know if it was because of anger or embarrassment.

"Hmmm..." Yamamoto rubbed his eyes as he thought, "...about five or more, I guess." he replied and wore a smile.

Gloom fell over the Italian. "Five? Damn it!" he scratched his head in annoyance, "How am I suppose to go back with this state?" he thought.

Yamamoto just watched the silverette and smiled to himself admiring how cute his partner is.

"By the way, Gokudera, would you like to go to the bathroom?" Yamamoto stood up and offered the Storm Guardian a hand.

Gokudera examined himself. Unlike the other guardian who was still wearing pants, he on the other hand was only wearing one garment - his ruffled white polo shirt and only the two buttons near the middle were buttoned. There were also visible bruise-like marks on his thigh and bare chest. Never mind those love bites, his body hurts like hell. At times like this, he mentally cursed and described himself as someone who was thoroughly fucked.

Gokudera bit his lips in anger, "Tsk. I can get there myself." He retorted not minding the Rain Guardian's offered hand.

He put one hand on the floor to support himself in standing up. Ignoring the pain that shot through his body, he successfully managed to stand steadily on both feet. Taking slow but sure steps, he started walking awkwardly towards the door on the right. He can feel the stare that Yamamoto was giving him and if that idiot is laughing at his state, he's gonna punch the lights out of him.

Yamamoto smiled and sighed at the same time. "Gokudera," he called.

"What?" he growled as he looked back at the smiling Yamamoto.

"Bathroom's at the other way." He replied, "Need help getting there?" he walked to his partner.

"Don't come near me!" said Gokudera, taking a step away from Yamamoto, "I can do it myself! I don't need your help!" he protested but the Rain Guardian disregarded what he said and hoisted him up.

The silver-haired pushed Yamamoto's face away from him, "I said I don't need any help!" he continued struggling.

"Don't move too much, you might fall." He reminded and started walking, "Just think of this as a free service, Gokudera." He flashed his signature smile.

That sweet stupid smile again. Somehow whenever Yamamoto does that, it's as if Gokudera loses and he can't help but submit to him.

"Damn you for treating me like this…" he murmured but was clear enough for Yamamoto to hear.

A soft laugh came out from Yamamoto. "That's because I – mmph!" He was cut off because Gokudera's hands covered his mouth.

"Don't say it… you're just gonna say some clichéd stuff…"

The swordsman set his eyes on the Italian. Gokudera was bowing his head, hiding his face, but the Rain Guardian could see a faint tinge of red running on his cheeks up to his ears. Gokudera stayed quiet and his hand left Yamamoto's.

"hmmm…" Yamamoto hummed, "I love you, Gokudera~!" he stated.

"Gaaahh! Don't just say that!" he shouted.

"But it's the truth," Yamamoto said and Gokudera put a hand on both side of his ears, "I reeeeally mean it."

Gokudera sang so the Rain Guardian's words won't reach him, "I can't hear you! I can't hear you! I can't hear you!"

"Ahahaha~! Gokudera you're acting like a child~ so cuute~!"

"shut up!"

After awhile, they reach the bathroom and Yamamoto gently put Gokudera down.

"Leave. I wanna shower alone."

"Eh? But I thought it would be better if we could go in together~" Yamamoto suggested.

"No." he flatly refused, "You're pants is telling me that showering is not the only thing that you're gonna do." He shut the door only to be stopped by the swordsman strong hands.

Yamamoto laughed at his own state. "It's not my fault you look so sexy so early in the morning," he eyed the Storm Guardian from top to bottom, "plus it's because it's morning."

"Don't care. Now, let go of the fucking door!" he growled.

"…then Gokudera should let me in first."

"I said 'no' already, don't you understand that you pervert!" he tugged the door wanting the other to give up, but, "Waah!" in one swift move, the swordsman opened the door, entered the bathroom, and caught both the bomber's hands.

"I want to be always with Gokudera while he's here in Japan~" he stared into the emerald eyes of Gokudera, "…and I don't think I'm the only one who has some morning problems." Yamamoto traced a finger at Gokudera's erection.

"Yamamoto, you bastard…" he cursed, fighting against the swordsman's grip.

The Rain Guardian just chuckled. "Well now, let's take a bath~" he planted a kiss on his partner's forehead.

The swordsman loosens his grip on the other and Gokudera immediately pushes Yamamoto away from him, making Yamamoto step backward.

"Whatever, it's _just_ a freakin' bath..." he stepped towards the shower and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I can't do it..." he heard Yamamoto speak and when he turned to look at the Rain Guardian, arms were wrapped around his thighs.

Before the Storm Guardian even had the time to protest, Yamamoto lifted him up and placed him on the bathroom's counter.

"Gokudera..." the swordsman called his name solemnly, "I want you..."

"W-wha...t?" was all that he could say. _What's with the sudden seriousness?_

...and here it is again - the comforting silence.

Yamamoto wrapped his free hands around Gokudera's waist and rested his head on Gokudera's chest. The silver-haired felt the other's warmth; it somehow made him nostalgic, even though last night they were embracing each other like idiots. _Did he really miss me that much, this idiot?_

"Oi." Gokudera called the swordsman's attention.

The swordsman slightly moved from his partner and looked back up to him, only to be surprised by the worried look Gokudera gave. The Storm Guardian then placed his arms on Yamamoto's shoulders. Silence was still there, Gokudera didn't say a word and the distance between them shortened as he leaned down to kiss Yamamoto.

Yamamoto was puzzled. It's not like Gokudera doesn't kiss him, but when Gokudera's the one who initiates - which is really really rare - there has to be some kind of thoughts playing over in his mind. The Rain Guardian didn't let go of this chance, he returned the kiss and licked the soft lips. The hands that were on the Storm Guardian's waist were traveling up to the broad chest and back down on his thighs touching every bit of those white skin.

Gokudera couldn't suppress a moan anymore from the contact Yamamoto was giving him. As the thinner man opened his mouth, the taller man took the opportunity to attack Gokudera's mouth. He explored the cavern of the Storm Guardian's mouth as his tongue met with the Gokudera's. On impulse, the bomber pulled his partner closer, his hands playing with Yamamoto's soft hair and their tongues battled each other. There were weird sounds echoing in the bathroom walls as the both of them hungrily sought each other's taste. Why is it that no matter how many times they'd kissed, Yamamoto was always the dominant one? Sometimes he wonders, where the hell in the world did Yamamoto learn how to kiss like that.

"..hnnh…" Gokudera moaned when that talented tongue teasingly danced in his mouth, "haa… hh" he released a bit of air in the instance the swordsman tilted his head to change the position where their lips are. And then, it started again, the deep kiss where they left off.

Gokudera could feel his heart thumping fast against his chest. He now puts his hand at the back of the taller man's neck, pulling him closer again. Soon, he was at his limit, with less air within him. He laid his other hand on the onyx-haired's chest. He felt it was beating as much as his own and even if he doesn't want to break the contact with him; there was a need for air so he gently pressed him away. Both pulled away.

Yamamoto again eyed his partner for any kind of strange behavior. They were both breathing heavily, face flushed against their skin. Gokudera was biting and playing with his lower lip and the Japanese perceived that the silver-haired wants to say something that he can't bring himself to say.

The Storm Guardian opened his mouth a little to start talking. At the back of his head, he kept repeating to himself, he needs to convey what he feels. His eyes were wandering, avoiding the golden eyes of Yamamoto.

"In Italy..." he began.

"Hmm?" he reacted as a sign he was listening. To be honest, the Japanese wants to hear what the other has to say because a moment like this comes once in a blue moon.

"...it's rather quiet because... Uhm..." emerald eyes still avoiding the golden ones, "...there's no one who can be as annoying as you."

"Eh? Am i really that annoying?" he chuckled a bit as he asked.

Gokudera's eyes came into a short contact with Yamamoto's. "What I mean is... that... somehow..." he averted his eyes, "...I sorta... kinda... ahmm... I..." he could feel that the other was staring, waiting for him to finish, "arrgh! Why is this so freakin' hard?" he snapped with clenched fists and furrowed brows.

"Gokudera is so animated~" he commented and Gokudera groan as a sign of protest. Yamamoto snickered, he knows well what Gokudera wanted to say – that he missed him – but he knows it too well that Gokudera is the type of person who has a bit of problem of telling something about what he really feels. Yamamoto then sighed.

"…so much for restraint." Said the Rain Guardian. He then pulled Gokudera in an abrupt kissed, lapping on his lips.

There was a surprise written all over Gokudera face while Yamamoto has desire. Gokudera kept his lips together not wanting Yamamoto to have his way with him again. He even placed an arm horizontally on the taller man's chest to keep a safe distance between them.

"Gokudera, open up. " He requested in-between kisses.

"Idiot~" he put his hand on Yamamoto's eyes as he again pushed him, "I said we'll _just_ take a bath right?" he raised an eyebrow, "we'll do no more than that." He finalized, controlling the situation.

"Eehh?" Yamamoto whined, "…but Gokudera~!" he added.

"Don't wanna…" he replied, "Now, get me off this thing, my butt hurts." He ordered.

"But!" he retorted.

"I. Don't. Want. To." There was a killing intent clearly shown in Gokudera's eyes.

Yamamoto pouted, "Ok, ok…" he surrendered and gave him a light kiss.

_Oh well, at least he sorta said he missed me._

"I can't believe that Tenth wants you to go to Italy." The Storm Guardian uttered walking a bit better unlike early this morning.

Yamamoto had a small laugh. "Isn't it a good chance? I get to be with Gokudera in Italy for awhile." His was about to put his hand on his partner's waist but was slapped before it got there.

Gokudera glared at him. "Don't even think about getting touchy with me, this is a public place."

"Oooh… so if it's not a public place, I can do whatever I want?" he whispered to himself as both of them were nearing the airport

The long trip was over and the plane safely landed. After some checking and such, they were cleared and left the airport.

"Mr. Gokudera!" a voice called. It was said in Italian but Yamamoto perceived that it was Gokudera being called. They both looked at the source of the voice.

"Ack!" there was panic in Gokudera's face. "Let's go!" he grabbed Yamamoto's hands and dragged him to run.

The Rain Guardian was confused. He looked back and saw that there was a crowd following them. Each was carrying something in his hand. One even had a bouquet of flowers, others have small gifts and there were even some who brought chocolates.

_What the hell?_

_

* * *

_

8059 is lalalalalalalalalaLOVE

Hai! So this is the new chapttie~ I just realized something, I wrote Kurofai fics as my first fics and now I'm writing 8059 which is their exact opposite~

Anyway, I'm sorry if the settings are changing immediately~ plus if you were looking for some smex in this chapter because of were I left of last time.. uhmm.. well… I can't write such~! I'm sorry! I dunno why but I just can't, it bugs me… would you believe me that I had a hard time just writing the word 'erection'. I'm weak, even after reading all sort of yaoi-centric things for 3 years now~ let's end that.

also, I hope I could write a spoiled-type TYLGokudera~ I think it's possible that Yamamoto will spoil Gokudera in the future~

Thanks for reading (and/or scanning)~! Wise criticism is always accepted~ they're like cookies~!

I think (and hope) that the next chapter will be the last because if it goes any farther I might not get to finish this (which is bad!)

10.25.10 - Yashirin


	3. Chapter 3

The two of them are running and a certain swordsman doesn't even know the reason why. For some strange turn of events when they were cleared from the airport there was a crowd singing his Italian friend's name, and as if on cue, the said Italian had dragged him into running.

Yamamoto looked back at the crowd behind which seems smaller as the gap between them widens. He then diverted his eyes on the silver-haired pulling him. Because stamina has been an asset of the Rain Guardian, he has no problem keeping up with the man with him. But he wonders, why would Gokudera of all people be running?

"Uhm… Gokudera…?" the swordsman spoke, "why are we running?" he asked innocently.

"…it has to be somewhere around here…" he heard the other mumble to himself, "Ah! There it is!" they turned to the left alley and found a hidden passage. Moments later they were at the Vongola Base in Italy.

"Haa… haa…" Gokudera huffed, catching is breath, "That was a close call." He breathed.

"Ahahaha~! That was a nice warm-up~!" Yamamoto just laughed off what happened, "Gokudera~ what was that?" he asked again.

"Eh?" Gokudera was alarmed by the question, "That was…" his eyes roamed all around as if the answer is somewhere around the building.

Yamamoto noticed the change on the silver-haired Italian's feature. Another – _what the hell? _He was about to question Gokudera about it again but they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"...should I say 'welcome back'?" the overly familiar voice said, "… so you guys are finally here." It was the youngest Vongola Guardian, Lambo.

"Stupid cow."

"Lambo~ long time no see~" Yamamoto greeted.

"Yamamoto-san." He called as a sign of greeting back. He turned to Gokudera, "I've grown the stupid cow stage for years now, Stupid-dera." He added.

_Snap._

"Who're you calling stupid?" Gokudera growled.

"Do I have to point that out?" Lambo replied calmly.

"Why you…" Gokudera hissed in anger, ready to blow the teenager up of the face of the planet.

"Maa… maa…" the reserved Rain Guardian came between the two who were emitting some deadly aura, "Why don't we just rest Gokudera?" he recommended.

"About that…" the Lighting Guardian called both their attention, "Yamamoto-san, the Tenth wants to meet with you right away. I'll take you there."

"Hah? Right now?" Gokudera reacted, "Then I'm going with him."

"Nope. Tsuna wants Yamamoto alone." Lambo explained.

"Wha-? That can't be! How come–!"

Yamamoto butted in to calm Gokudera, "I think Tsuna just wants me to welcome me here Gokudera."

"Might… but!"

"You were traveling for two days straight, you deserve a little rest. Tsuna might worry, you know." Gokudera grew silent at what Yamamoto told him.

"Tsk." The Storm Guardian surrendered, "…then why don't you put you're things in my room for awhile. It's near the Tenth's office anyway." He suggested.

Yamamoto's lips then turned into a grin and went close enough to Gokudera to whisper something into his ear. "I knew I'll get to spend time here with my Gokudera~" his voice was deep which somehow tickled the Italian, "…and it means that I get to do some private things with you~" he blew air on the Storm Guardian's ear to tease him.

"You idiot…!" he growled, trying to hide his embarrassment, as he shook the annoying guardian by the collar, "Just what the hell are you implying huh?" the shaking got more violent.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" the Rain Guardian apologized almost as immediately as Gokudera started fuming.

"Hai, hai, cut the lover's quarrel…" Lambo broke the one-sided fight without any interest, "Let's go and get this over with." He turned his back and started walking.

"L-lovers…?" Gokudera muttered, frozen at what Lambo said. Well, it's not like their relationship is a secret but they never really told anyone about it, at least he himself didn't.

The three of them went to Gokudera's room. Gokudera kept reminding Yamamoto that he's _only_ putting his things here for the meantime and when he finds a room, he should get his things out right away.

Gokudera then put a hand in his pocket, bringing out a card to open the door. He slid the card on the card reader and his door opened. Or at least it did for a short moment. The Italian pressed a button to close the door again.

"Gokudera, what's up?" the Storm Guardian giving him another confused look. The Storm Guardian had been acting really weird since they got to Italy.

"Nothing." He replied, "My room's just messy… and I don't want you guys to see." He explained.

"…then I'll help you clean up a little." The Rain Guardian offered. "I'm gonna intrude for awhile anyway."

"No need, I'll clean it up when I get in." He responded quickly, "I'll take your bag…" He took it from him, opened the door and as soon as he got in, he closed it.

The two men outside were dumbstruck. _What was that?_

"Gokudera, are you all right?" Yamamoto knocked on his door.

"Yeah! I'm tired and I'm gonna take a short rest."

Yamamoto didn't further ask the silver-haired and thought maybe he'll ask later.

"All right… then I'm gonna go to Tsuna." The swordsman answered back and received no respond from the other; and so the two left.

"This is so troublesome…" Gokudera silently told himself.

_Knock knock_

Gokudera then opened the door.

"Yamamoto?"

"Yo!"

"Hey! Don't just enter here without my permission!" the Italian scolded the other for invading his room.

He was waiting for a laughing retort like always from the Rain Guardian but the said guardian didn't further speak as he sat on the bed. Gokudera instantly noticed there was something wrong. The room was then covered by an eerie silence as the Italian watched the other looking on the floor with heavy thoughts showing in the swordsman's eyes. Gokudera furrowed his brows in confusion. _What's up with this idiot suddenly acting all serious out of the blue?_

He walked towards the bed to approach the annoying man across the room. He stood in front of him but still the other didn't say anything, didn't even look up to him.

_What's so interesting about that damned floor?_

"Oi!" He snapped, "Are you just gonna sit there without talking?" Gokudera put a hand on top of Yamamoto's head and gently pushed so he could look straight at the other's expression.

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto wore an unreadable expression on his face and the Storm Guardian doesn't know how to confront the strange Yamamoto before him

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "If you have something to tell me, then tell me." He sounded pissed but in some way, his voice was rather worried._ Just what could this guy be thinking?_

The Rain Guardian wrapped a hand around Gokudera's wrist and forcefully shoved him onto the bed then crawled on top of him. Even though the bed was soft enough to catch Gokudera's fall, it was still surprising that the Rain Guardian did it with such strength. Before Gokudera got the chance to resist, both of his hands were held by Yamamoto and his lips were caught as Yamamoto hungrily lapped them. Yamamoto continued to trap the Storm Guardian. He put both the smaller man's hands above his head holding the fragile-looking wrists with one hand while his other free hand started rubbing every inch of Gokudera's clothed body.

The Storm Guardian was outright baffled. A moment ago he was feeling a bit worried about his partner and seconds later he was already being attacked. Yamamoto… Yamamoto's kiss… Yamamoto's touch… these should have been enough to stimulate him but… something's off. He felt the sloppy kiss that was once on his lips descends on his body. His neck was being enveloped with licks and sometimes little bites.

"Yamamoto!" He called and at an instance bit his own lip to stifle a whimper. He tried to push his attacker away from him by yanking his hand and kicking him but his effort did nothing to help. Gokudera wasn't weak but he's up against Yamamoto. He hates to admit it but Yamamoto is much more powerful when it comes to physical strength. "Let go!" The Italian still tried to fight him off.

As the words left Gokudera's mouth, he felt the Rain Guardian flinched. Thinking Yamamoto had finally gone back to his senses; he jerked his hands judging he can finally be free, but to his dismay, the grip only tightened, it hurt him. Yamamoto was hovering above him, his eyes hiding in his hair. Gokudera examined him, trying to read what his next move is. Yamamoto then shifted a bit, leaning to Gokudera and moving his face towards Gokudera's right ear. The Italian could hear the steady breathing of the other. When the swordsman slowly opened his mouth, no words came out and the Storm Guardian sensed the warm air against the shell of his ear coming from the swordsman

"Hayato..." the husky voice he used gave Gokudera a shudder that he didn't even had the time to retort. "Hayato" he called again and nipped the soft flesh of Gokudera's ear.

Gokudera turned his head away as if to keep a safe distance, "What the hell do you want?" He asked hesitantly.

"I want only Hayato." He then traced his tongue along Gokudera's neck going up to his cheek and Gokudera could feel his body is getting hotter. "…only Hayato."

"What kind of stupid answer is that?" Gokudera was fighting with himself, holding back any kind of strange noise that might come out of his mouth because Yamamoto's warm hand had been wandering all around body.

"Hey, is it true?" Yamamoto refrained from touching his lover.

"What is?" He replied trying to hide his flushed face.

"…that you're getting married?"

8059 is lalalalalalalalalaLOVE~!

Wee~! This chapter has been sitting on my desktop for about 3 days now…

I'm actually having an eternal dilemma! I dunno if I should broaden the plot or just stick with a freaking simple one~ but I think if I make it simple, it's kinda like nonsense… but if I try to make it longer I might not get to finish it~! So I'm **trying** to make it short with some sensuous plot.

That's that… I won't continue anymore~ Thankies for reading till the end~! Ok. That's lame joke. Comments are always loved~! They're not just cookies, they're also ice cream~!

11.04.10 Yashirin


	4. Chapter 4

"_Yamamoto, it's been awhile." Tsuna greeted him as he entered the room._

"_Haha~ same here. How are you?" He smiled back. "So what's up?" He asked casually._

"_Ah, right… here." Tsuna gave him a letter. "It's an invitation for the masquerade party later this evening."_

"_It's this evening already?"_

"_Yup~ the party's for Gokudera's actually. His father arranged it so he could find someone he can marry." He explained._

"_Marry? Gokudera will?"_

"Hey, is it true?" Yamamoto refrained from touching his lover.

"What is?" He replied trying to hide his flushed face.

"…that you're getting married?"

Another awkward silence…

Unconsciously, Gokudera's eyes widened in shock at the Rain Guardian's question. He didn't know if he should answer but at the back of his mind he knew that he should tell it straight to him.

"That's… How did you…" he stuttered, "Sorry. I–" he started averting eyes

"Well you shouldn't! You can't! You won't! I will never allow it!" The Rain Guardian yelled continuously and the voice he used scared Gokudera.

"O-oi!" was all that came out of Gokudera, stunned at Yamamoto's sudden rage..

"That's because… ever since then…" His hold on the Storm Guardian further tightened making the other hiss in pain.

"Stop that already!"

"You've always been mine! No one can take you away from me!"

The usual in-control Rain Guardian snapped and set his lips on the side of Gokudera's neck. He licked, nipped and sucked a certain spot on the white flesh until a noticeable love bite appeared. The Storm Guardian on the other hand only had failed attempts on stopping Yamamoto's strange behavior and more importantly he's thinking of ways how to stop him bearing in mind that his partner is cornering him and won't even free him or let him move.

"Ack! You idiot! Why there?" Gokudera scolded him for planting a mark on such a visible place.

"Huh? There's nothing wrong with it right?" Yamamoto replied coldly, "and I guess putting another one won't matter right?" he readily set his lips on the white skin of Gokudera's neck.

"Read the situation! There's a party to attend with Tenth–!" Realization hit the Storm Guardian, guessing who had told Yamamoto the information.

"You're not going!" Yamamoto decided and unbuckled the Italian's belt.

"Stop! Tsk." Gokudera's objection was no use, "Tenth… he told you, didn't he?" he added.

Yamamoto didn't answer as he continued to slide his free hand under. He and Gokudera had only been away from each other for two months. Who knew two months could erase their ten years immediately like that? In those two months of reasonable separation – because of work– he was always the one calling just to hear that familiar voice the Italian owned. _Always him_.

"Gokudera, tell me, are you tired of me?" The Rain Guardian asked in a much calmer voice though the restrained anger was still obvious at his tone.

"Where the hell did that come from?" the Italian retorted.

"These bites…" he then traced his tongue over them, "…they said it's called love bites." He laughed shortly to himself, "Does it matter so much for people to know you already have _me_?" His hand lingered in Gokudera's pants.

"Y-Yamamoto… shut up…!"

"You're gonna be married… How come I never knew a word about it?" his voice started to rise.

"…shut up."

"Maybe, towards me, you don't actually…"

"Takeshi! Listen to what the fuck you're saying!" Gokudera shouted at the top of his lungs before Yamamoto even had the time to finish his overacting little speech.

Yamamoto grew alarmed at the call of his first name. He fell silent as he examined his surroundings – as he examined the shivering man below him. The delicate lover he had always treated as if he's a fragile glass, is now covered in anger, hurt from the grip, almost violated to the extent. And those are all his doing. His actions. His words. It's all because of him, because he's unable to hold himself back

"Let go." The man beneath him ordered.

Unsure of his next move, the Rain Guardian retreated. He slowly released Gokudera's frail wrists and stole a short glance at the Storm Guardian's state before setting himself on the bed. He sat there and mentally slapped himself because of what he just did a couple of moments ago. Mad at himself for doing and saying such things, he clasped his hands together and rested his head on them. Silence took over the room as neither of them spoke.

He heard the bed sheets shuffle and even though his eyes weren't on Gokudera because he's afraid to face him, in his peripheral view, he knew Gokudera was rubbing his wrist before he sat in a cross-legged position only inches away from him. Yamamoto gritted his teeth and hissed expressing his hate to himself.

"Ah shit." He heard the Italian curse lightly as he scratched his head, "Uhmm… Hey, Yamamoto…" He uttered, reaching for the swordsman's shoulder only to be halted because his hand was caught.

The Rain Guardian could feel that Gokudera was eyeing his slightest reaction and it only made him irritated. "Gokudera," he bowed his head, "I'm sorry. This is my entire fault." said Yamamoto, kissing the back of the Storm Guardian's soft hand. "I shouldn't have said nor did those things… I'm sorry." He continued to apologize.

The Italian stared at him letting him finish whatever he had to say.

"And… about your marriage… you…" He grunted because words had a hard time coming out of his throat. Hell. He doesn't even want to say these next words, but he must, after all it's for Gokudera's sake. "You should choose the prettiest one, all right?" he flashed a forced smile, giving a short squeeze of the Italian's hand before positioning it gently on the bed. "I love you, Hayato." he stood up, "It'd be best of I get going. See you later~" then walked away

_In just two months…_ _everything was… _

Yamamoto hated this. Hated his anger… hated himself. But no matter how he hated himself, Gokudera is someone he loves more than his own self. He knew this, that no matter how much he says that he loved him, there' no way Gokudera's feelings would last as much as his. Even if Gokudera lets go… Even if he knew this is an important stage for him… there's just no way for this. Even if he needs to lock him up...

He stopped.

"Takeshi! You freaking idiotic bastard! Turn around!" He heard Gokudera yell after that seeming long silence. "Now!" The Italian ordered aggressively and as immediately as possible, Yamamoto did.

He was planning to run towards the silver-haired man across the room but something prevented him. Now, it's Yamamoto's turn to be surprised. Instead of seeing a crying Gokudera like what he had hoped and imagined, he saw Gokudera's flame arrows directed at him.

"Don't you dare move!" the Storm Guardian warned.

"Go-Gokudera?"

"You! Are you that okay if I marry someone else?"

"Eh? No! Of course not!"

"Shut up! I didn't tell you to answer that!"

"…but!"

"You are most of the time… clueless… and certainly the most annoying person I've ever met." Gokudera walked towards him still targeting the arrows at him. "Although all you do is laugh around not taking some things seriously… meaning you're just a total idiot." Gokudera caught up to him and they were just an arm length away from each other, "but don't ever forget that you're _my_ idiot!" In that instant, Gokudera put his flames off and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck.

Gokudera tiptoed to reach the taller man's height and closed his eyes as he brushed his lips on Yamamoto's own. He only gave a short contact and then looked at the swordsman's expression which he already knew – bemused.

The silver-haired pulled him closer and impulsively the swordsman opened up to him. He let Gokudera take control of the sweet kiss, enjoying every bit of the Storm Guardian's eagerness. He smiled to himself as he placed his hands on Gokudera's slim waist. He knows that Gokudera wants him as much as he does, saying that he's his with an angry but cute face. One hand snaked towards the back of Gokudera's head burying itself on the silver hair as he was starting to dominate the kiss. He participated with Gokudera's tongue, and soon explored every bit of the cavern of the Italian's mouth. Yamamoto let the other relax into the kiss by leaning forward keeping the Storm Guardian's feet on the ground and holding him nearer, removing any distance between them as he tilted his head to taste more of Gokudera. His tongue hungrily danced with the Italian's, living no room for the other to take over. Yamamoto felt Gokudera's hands sliding past his shoulders and stopping on his chest and as he heard the silver-haired Italian moan, he noticed that Gokudera's fists were pounding at his chest. He kissed the Storm Guardian's moist lips before backing away a little bit to give room for air.

His partner heavily panted at what they did as Gokudera try to break free from his embrace. "E-enough…" he whispered and he continued to take a deep breath.

"No." Yamamoto replied as soon as the words left Gokudera and instantly, he shoved his tongue into the smaller man continuing were they had left off.

"Mnngh…" There was protest in Gokudera's groans. His hands try to push the annoying face in front off him but Yamamoto disregarded it as he gently grab hold of the said hand. The Italian backed a foot away to keep their balance because the swordsman just kept on being at the offensive, but he himself knew he wouldn't last long since his knees are ready to give up if Yamamoto will do more. Gokudera was starting to get lost at the pleasure he's receiving from Yamamoto's passionate kisses. "If this continues… he'll probably make a mess out of me again…" Gokudera thought, angry at himself for thinking such things.

"Gokudera…" a voice called from the outside accompanied by a soft knock on the door.

The Italian panicked a bit, torn between Yamamoto and the person outside.

"T-time… nnh…" Yamamoto didn't give him the chance to finish, "…aah… out…" he tried to continue.

"Gokudera." Based on the voice, it's probably the stupid cow.

Yamamoto didn't seem to have any plan to let Gokudera go from his arms and he just ignored the Italian's grumbles.

"Gokudera!" the spoiled Lambo shouted, "Whatever, I'm going in!"

Lambo pushed the button to open the door and he was greeted by a not so surprising scene.

"Don't just come in here without my permission." The Storm Guardian growled, greeting him by the door.

Lambo raised an eyebrow seeing Yamamoto on the floor, rubbing his stomach.

"I didn't know Yamamoto was here… what's wrong with him?" He glanced at the figure behind Gokudera.

"A-ah… he must have had a stomach ache." He covered up his doing, because he punched him.

"I see…"

"So? What brought you here?" Gokudera asked.

"Right." Lambo replied ignoring the pained Yamamoto, "You're father's waiting at the guest room… he said he wanted to talk to you…"

"Eh? My old man's here?" Gokudera sighed.

As usual…

8059 is ~!

Ok! Managed to finish this~ and well… I just have to say this… I love dark Takeshi~! I love it more when 59 squirms under 80's hold~! Sooo MOE~! XD Last problem… how the hell should I portray 59's father~? The strict type or the one like the 9th in most of Hage's doujins? Plus, I feel like my story is always hanged… like I wanted to write but can't… and hell, this wasn't the original! Lambo wasn't supposed to find it out that way~ but I think I'll just put it in next time~

Thankies for reading~! XD

11.15.10 Yashirin


	5. Chapter 5

"So? What brought you here?" Gokudera asked.

"Right." Lambo replied ignoring the pained Yamamoto, "You're father's waiting at the guest room… he said he wanted to talk to you…"

"Eh? My old man's here?" Gokudera sighed. "Why the hell is he here? Anyway, tell him to wait."

"Ok, I'll tell him that then~" Lambo replied, "Yamamoto-kun, you better go to the infirmary." The Lightning Guardian proposed as he turned around to leave, "Ah~ stupid-Dera~" he glanced back at the two and pointed a finger on his neck before smiling as he left.

The Italian just arched his brows at the teen and when he was gone he changed his worries to the man in the room. Gokudera realized what Lambo had pointed at and figured out what he was trying to indicate.

"You freaking idiot!" he ran towards the swordsman and grabbed him by the collar, "I told you since then that don't just put stuff on my body!" Yamamoto just laughed at Gokudera's actions.

Grabbing Gokudera by the hand, he pulled him in a soft embrace.

"But that was all Hayato's fault." He squeezed him a bit.

"Ha? My fault? Didn't you say it was yours?" the silver-haired retorted looking back up to the taller man. "It's you fault!" He added eagerly.

"Haha~ that's because I suddenly heard you were getting married~" He started circling the silver locks of the Italian around his finger, "but Hayato's mine… only mine." the swordsman placed a kiss on his partner's head.

"Hmph! It's because you didn't give me a chance to finish. My old man was the one who wanted me to get married." Gokudera drew back his head away from Yamamoto, "Plus, weren't you ready to give me up anyway… so don't easily say selfish things like, 'Hayato's mine', if you don't really mean it." He unknowingly pouted, staring at the floor.

"I mean what I said." He hugged him closer and let the Storm Guardian's head rest on his chest, "And I had no plan of giving you up, I was actually planning to lock you up if you were actually getting married with someone else, that's why it's alright to say Hayato really is mine."

"Embarrassing." Gokudera commented and even if Yamamoto can't see his face he could tell he was blushing because a touch of red was evident up to his ears seeing how white the Italian was. "Anyway, what the hell do you mean with locking me up? That's a crime y'know!" He vented out his anger to hide his embarrassment.

The taller man always found Gokudera's actions cute so he smiled contentedly to himself.

"That's alright. I don't care about meaningless stuff when it comes to my Hayato~"

Gokudera just grunted not knowing what to reply to the swordsman's straight forwardness or should he call it just plain stupidity. Anyway, the Italian moved himself from the taller man and ran towards the door remembering that he had to meet with his father.

"Stay here." He ordered. "… and there's an empty drawer over there so fix your things while I'm gone." The bomber added and went out the room.

Yamamoto laughed as soon as the Italian was out of can't Gokudera just say he can stay at his room? Gokudera never tries to hide his annoyance and such but when it comes to things like being honest about what he truly feels somehow, he covers it up with something trivial. Well, that attitude of his is one of the reasons why the swordsman fell in love with him in the first place.

80598059805980598059

"What do you want?" Gokudera spoke when he saw the old man on the sofa sipping tea.

The other didn't answer. The silver-haired sighed and took a seat. By the way, this old man across the living room is his father. It's not like he hated this man, actually they get along pretty well in the last couple of years, thanks to Tsuna. And somehow out of the blue, this father started spouting crap that his son needs to be married.

Gokudera's father put the cup of tea down and looked at him with a perplexed face. Gokudera on the other hand raised a brow at the way he looked. He saw him smirk and with a majestic posture, he clasped his hands together.

"So…" He started, "Have you finally met someone you like?"

"No." Gokudera outright answered. "I told you already that I don't wanna get married."

"Then what's that on your neck?" his father asked and the Guardian felt he'd been hit by a boulder.

"N-nothing!" He stuttered, "I scratched it awhile ago that's why it's reddish!" he covered it up with one hand.

"I see." The other nodded, "Hayato, you're still not good at lying." His father remarked.

"Who said I'm lying?" that was the only thing he can retort.

"Why don't you just let me meet her already?" his father dropped his poise and slouched on the sofa. "I'm really curious. Don't you want me to bless you two?"

"No! We don't need it!" He replied impulsively and instantaneously regretted it when the words left his lips.

His father grinned and chuckled. "Ah~ There really is someone. I bet she's one hell of woman to be able to handle you." He talked casually

"There is none!" Gokudera blushed.

"Hayato." His voice suddenly became stern. "I want to meet her." The Storm Guardian was taken aback by the earnest expression.

"Look, I don't have the time to be in a relationship. As the Tenth right-hand man, I have duties to perform."

"But don't you think that's more of the reason you need someone beside you?"

"I told you I don't need–"

"Find one." His tone was definite implying that he's no longer interested with evasive talks. "At the party you'll have to announce to everyone your significant other, if you don't, there'll be consequences."

"Wha…?" Gokudera didn't know how to react with that. _Consequences? Of what kind?_

"I'll best get moving. I have plans." His father stood up.

"Hey, old man, you can't just leave and say that." Gokudera furrowed his brows. "What d'you mean by consequences?"

"If Vongola is the reason why you can't indulge yourself with others, then I'll personally request to get you out of Vongola or even destroy Vongola itself."

8059 is lalalalalalalalalalaLOVE~!

Wee~! Thankies for reading till the end~ This chappie is much shorter that the other ones so I hope it's still fine. Btw, this is kinda like a filler chap. Next chap will be about the party~! I'll be honest. I seriously don't know what to expect of Dera's father. I mean he can be someone random or someone who looks stern on the outside but actually really really soft, you know, the usual father-type in most anime. But for some strange reason I wanted him as someone who can talk casually with 59 but still very fatherly~!

Putting that aside, I think this fic's gonna be finish in three more chaps. I want to finish this because I'm 8059-deprived! I hope DLuce finds more translators soon~! If only I can read jap. I would have translated them all~! But the unfortunate truth is I can only typeset and edit… **sigh** Also I wish our_khr project hopefully releases their 8059 doujins… I'm sooo sad… ToT …

Good luck on my exams tomorrow~! I have two math subjects!

Thankies again for those who review and endure my lame writing style~

12.08.10 Yashirin


	6. Chapter 6

"_If Vongola is the reason why you can't indulge yourself with others, then I'll personally request to get you out of Vongola or even destroy Vongola itself."_

That was the last thing his father said. What is up with that? Is that old man serious that he has to say who he wants to marry? What's up with that anyway? What name would he say if he was asked who will he marry? Yamamoto Takeshi? _Pfft_. No way will he tell that! But if he doesn't, it might start some trivial war? His father can't do that, can he? _Ack!_ Who is he kidding? His father owns a freaking castle! His father is also one of the figures in Italy you don't wanna cross with, so the probability of truth in his words is… pretty real!

"...Hayato~" He heard an annoying voice call his name from behind then a pair of lanky arms was wrapped around his body.

"The hell do you want…?" His brows furrowed and elbowed the owner of annoying voice in the stomach.

The swordsman just grunted at the Italian's strike but still didn't move an inch away from him.

"It's because you've been preoccupied~!" He whined, "Tell me. What are you thinking~?" asked the taller man.

For a moment, Gokudera was stunned. He didn't know he was thinking too much about what his father had said. _Hmph._ As if he'll tell Yamamoto what he had been thinking.

"Nothing." Gokudera was successful on not stuttering. "Now get the fuck off!" He shrugged by slapping one of the arms.

"Don't wanna~" the other replied and traced his tongue over the white flesh of Gokudera's neck.

He shivered at the sudden contact. "Yamamoto you fucking bastard!" He growled while trying to escape from the hold that had tightened. But to no avail, Yamamoto is now playing with Gokudera's ear. _Stupid Yamamoto and his freaking strength!_

"Haha~ Just kidding~!" The Japanese released the slim man and continued with a laugh.

"Gaaahh! Don't mess with me!" The Italian faced him as he shouted.

The other was still laughing. "I know, I know." He agreed calmly. "So then..." Yamamoto put a hand on top of Gokudera's head and the silver-haired felt the hand lightly tapped his head, "What's bothering you~?" He chimed while he leveled his smiling face to Gokudera's growling face.

Gokudera was taken aback by Yamamoto's actions and words. He never noticed it before but, in those two months of not seeing this stupid guy, he actually missed times like this, times when Yamamoto would easily figure him out. It's not as if he wants to hides things from him, it's just that he doesn't have the habit of saying his worries to others.

"Seriously, what are you thinking?" Gokudera let out a ragged sigh, "There's nothing wrong with me and there is nothing bothering me. You're just thinking too much." He lied.

Yamamoto shuffled the silver-haired, "If you say so. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let of you off the hook…" He smiled, "…for lying just now."

"AH? W ho said I was lying?" the Rain Guardian had seen through him again.

"I did~" came a short affable reply. "And Hayato would you please tie this tie for me?" He diverted the discussion.

"Tsk. Don't get cocky over me stupid Yamamoto!" Gokudera let the conversation pass and worked on Yamamoto's tie.

"Call me _Takeshi~_. You only call me by my first name when you're really really happy with something and when we're in bed. Oh~ and especially when I enter y– GUH!" Yamamoto almost choked when the Italian brought the tie high up.

"Oops sorry. My hands slipped." He apologized sarcastically but left him as he is. "Let's go." He added, going for the door.

"That was mean Hayato~" He loosened up the tie and followed after Gokudera.

After a ride of about fifteen minutes or so, they reach the destination of the party. As it is a masquerade party, masks were needed so before the two got out of the car, they both wore a mask that only covers half of their face, mainly the upper part of the face.

They both entered the wide hall that had been covered by people. Even though everyone was wearing masks, they already knew some of the familiar faces there. Gokudera, of course, only searched for one person – Vongola's Tenth Boss. He saw Tsuna together with Lambo and Ipin was on the side talking with people they probably know from somewhere Gokudera didn't go to the party with the brunette since had some business to attend to and Tsuna sharply said that Gokudera should stay at the base.

With no further ado, Gokudera walked to where the Tenth Vongola Boss is, and naturally, the Rain Guardian was tailing him from behind. Before the Storm Guardian even got across the hall, a taller man lightly blocked his way, just enough to catch his attention. The silver-haired looked up to him incredulously and irritably, though the mask was preventing him to let the other see his full expression.

"Good evening, Master Hayato." The unknown man greeted and reached for Gokudera's hand to kiss it. "I am the right-hand man of your father. It's been awhile since we last met."

The Storm Guardian let the other do as he pleased. This _is_ a party after all and even though it's a pain in the butt, socializing is a must.

"Good evening, as well," Gokudera replied, "though a hand shake would have been enough." He added pertaining to the kiss on the hand.

"I will keep it in mind next time." His smile was the only thing the bomber could read in his face. "Then I shall go directly to the point now…" He began. "The Boss was wondering if you are ready to present your significant other to him. He is completely interested to know who it is."

The silver-haired heaved heavily. "That again? What is that old man thinking? I already told him–"

"IF by any chance you do not present him with someone. You will undergo an arranged marriage and leave Vongola."

What? That stupid Father of his really thinks of the most unreasonable things. What is up with him wanting his son to get married?

"Hey! Isn't that over-rated? Why the hell is that old guy deciding things for me all of a sudden?" He snapped, ready to release his anger by beating the crap out of the guy in front of him. He knew that people near them were already staring thinking a fuss might pop up.

"Hayato." A hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing what he was thinking to do. "Let's go to Tsuna, shall we?" He pushed him away from the man he's talking to. "Excuse us." Was all that Yamamoto said to the other guy.

"Now then, time to report to Boss." And with that he left from his position and walked through the crowd.

* * *

8059 is lalalalaLOVE~~~ xD

So yeah~! Here it is~ an effing filler chapter~ crap. What a not-so-good way to start the year~ sooo what do you think dera would do? Or maybe what yama would do?

And uhh… well the story is coming to an end~ I think. THANKIES for reading~ I really appreciate it since this is my first yamagoku fic~ btw, now I'm _thinking_ of another 8059 fic~ this time a middle school fic~ yay~

Oh! And HAPPY (late) HOLIDAYS EVERYONE~! (time to get back to reality with all the studying and stuff~)

Yashirin. 01.06.11


End file.
